


Sinners

by Fai_Gensou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacle sex!, is it cannibalism if neither are the same species?, murdercles, nothuman!Jango, nothuman!Obi-wan, pretty much just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Gensou/pseuds/Fai_Gensou
Summary: Jango picks out a meal at a bar.Turns out the meal picked him out as well.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Okay we're blaming the sub Obi-wan discord server. 
> 
> Filthy enablers, all of us

He slipped through the throng of writhing beings, ghosting through impossibly tight spaces. No one looked Right.

A flash of red, at the bar. Definitely not over 25, pretty, lean, and all but begging for it with painted on pants and something that pretended to be a top.

Perfect.

“Come here often?” Jango asked, leaning on the bar in the narrow slit of free space by the red head.

The red head flushed a little, looking down. “No. Just passing through I’m afraid.” The red head, mostly human male, replied.

“High class accent for such a low class place.” Jango commented.

“Oh I assure you, the high class accent isn’t the only thing high class about me.” Staring straight at Jango’s eyes, he plucked the stem off of the cherry in his drink. Slipping it in his mouth, it quickly reappeared with a tight knot in it.

Jango could feel the saliva filling his mouth. This will be the best meal he’s had in months. “You’ll have to give me a through demonstration. Shall we?”

The red head grinned, showing off dimples. “I’ve got a room. And a bed that’s too big for little ole me.”

“Then as a gentleman let me help make that bed smaller.” Jango proposed, pulsing racing. A room meant he could take his time. And passing through meant no one to look for him until it was too late. (A tiny smidge of him felt a little bad about the mess he knew he’d be leaving for the cleaning staff, but meals always tasted better when he played with his food) “I’m Jango.”

“You can call me Obi,” Hooking a finger in the kerchief Jango had tied around his neck on a whim, Obi pulled Jango down for a kiss, deep and tasting of cherries. His skin tingled, but he was too controlled to lose it here.

It tasted better if he waited.

* * *

Obi-wan always used the knot in the stem trick; he still didn’t get what the deal was, but he could cheat and knot it faster and tighter than the average sentient. The Mando is all muscle, and he can’t wait to get back to his room and feel all those muscles up close. He pulls his meal into the alley, kissing him hard and deep. The Mando easily grabs his ass, daring him to wrap his legs around his waist. Obi-wan wraps his arms around his Mando as they make out, tongues twining around each other. Something about the teeth felt…sharper than average, but Mando’ade have a long tradition of foundlings, with an equally long tradition of cross breeding. “Back right pocket for the key card.” He pulls back enough to tell his Mando—Jango, it’d be suspicious if he pegged him as a Mando out of armor—before going back in for another kiss.

* * *

In the room, Jango tossed Obi on the bed. Reaching into his boot, he pulls out a short knife. “Any objections?” He asked. The pants were synthleather, so it’d be too suspicious if he managed to rip them off.

Obi licked his lips. “No cutting me.” He agrees, leaning back on his elbows and spreading his legs.

A few careful, quick cuts later, Jango was pushing the remains of his clothes off of Obi. Obi’s hands wen to his belt. “It’s been awhile. So stay and get comfy.” He encouraged, undoing the belt and slowly pulling it through the belt loops.

Jango mutters a curse as his tunic briefly traps his arms, but it’s not like him not being totally smooth will matter for long. “My subspecies of human has males that self-lubricate, but I do enjoy the stretching.” Obi explained as he fished out lube from the bad next to the bed.

Good. For all he enjoyed men, meal prep can be such a hassle, especially if he gets an inexperienced one. He could smell the scent of Obi’s natural lubricant, spicy in the same way as the very best mando’a food. Slicking up a hand, Jango grabbed Obi’s cock, dipping his head to eat out of Obi’s ass.

* * *

Obi-wan dug his fingers into his Mando’s hair as a tongue began licking at the slick he released to help get his food properly aroused. There was enough variety in the galaxy that a near human male with a self-lubricating ass didn’t get a double take. He’d have preferred feeling the calluses on his Mando’s hand more; the slickness of the glide just left him wanting more. He bit back a scream as two fingers suddenly joined the tongue in his ass. “Don’t tease me too much. It’s so much more fun to cum off of a cock in me than just fingers.” He urged, managing to yelp as his prostate analogue was jabbed, instead of the inhuman screech he wanted to give.

“So greedy.” His Mando chided gently as he rubbed his fingers against the prostate analogue.

“Well I don’t bring just anyone back to my room, so it’s been awhile.” Obi-wan admitted. It was even true!

From a certain point of view; it had been months since he’d taken a meal to his room. It wasn’t always possible to find the right mix of clean and doesn’t give a fuck in a hotel, since he had Standards. Not that cleanliness mattered. It was just a lingering hang up from his human days.

* * *

It must have been awhile if Obi was raring for a cock in him. Well, Jango would just have to fuck him through one and then take his time the second round. There was something about eating someone in that oversensitive stage after coming that added an extra kick. He thrust his cock in with one thrust, pulling Obi’s hips to him as he did, so he bottomed out. There was something weird about the pheromones he was tasting from Obi; probably just his subspecies. The hands that hadn’t left his hair pulled him to Obi’s mouth, and Jango groaned as Obi clenched down as he pulled out.

Obi-wan moaned as his Mando set a hard and fast pace, his hands grasping hard on his hips.

Too bad he couldn’t bruise off a human’s strength.

His meal didn’t seem as affected by his slick as he’d prefer, but he could eat him longer.

Deep in his mind, behind shields he’d learned once upon a time in another life, a beast Waited.

Obi-wan let the shields drop, and smirked into the kiss as he suddenly felt _more_.

* * *

Jango would totally deny the high pitched yell he let out when fucking tentacles exploded out of Obi. There was no definite place they were coming from, from his view point, but all his limbs were wrapped up, at least two were poking his own asshole with one more shoving down his throat. Growling, he bit the tentacle in his mouth, shuddering as what he could only describe as spicy pleasure filled his mouth.

Obi-wan felt something freeze as his Mando growled, and his eyes fluttered shut as his Mando—Jango—drew whatever passed for blood in his tentacle with inhumanly sharp teeth.

Obi-wan reluctantly called the tentacle out of Jango’s moth, and Jango reluctantly let it go, digging his teeth in as to score cuts in the tentacle as it passed his teeth. The sensation of the cuts went right to his cock, and Obi-wan gaped at Jango as he curled the oozing tentacle over his chest, as to not leave acid-like burns everywhere.

Jango’s breath caught in his throat, and he moved a hand to cup Obi’s cheek. “I’ve heard stories of beings like you. Some dar’jetii experiment unleashed in Manda’yaim. Do you know how fucking rare it is for anyone to actually survive long enough to assimilate?”

“I’m Stewjoni.” A trace of the human he’d once been rose up as bitterness in his tone. “I learned that Stewjoni were once prized by the Sith as the perfect subjects to actually survive their experiments. We have protein markers in our blood that mark us out from the rest of the galaxy. I learned that after I slaughtered the Kyr’tsad cell that infected me.”

Jango’s eyes filled with comprehension. “You’re the one who wiped them out.”

Obi-wan just looked away. “Do all Stewjoni males have self-lubricating asses?” Jango blurted out.

Obi-wan barked a laugh. “No, that’s because of what I was infected with. It’s meant to get my food aroused properly. Mostly so they don’t notice when they’re eaten from the inside out.” Obi-wan eyed the sharp teeth now in Jango’s mouth. “What about you?”

“Dunno for sure. My birth family was killed by Kyr’tsad when I was little, and my adopted buir Jaster died before I fully hit puberty and started needing the sex and blood.” Jango shrugged. “Looks like we marked each other out for our next meal. Now what?”

“Whatever you are can make the tentacles listen, so I suppose we could continue and see if either of us gets anything out of this. What about your end?” Obi-wan asked.

“Whatever’s oozing from those cuts I gave you tasted amazing, but I usually don’t notice if I’m satisfied until the person’s dead or passed out.” Jango paused. “I’m open to continuing, at least tonight.” Laying a hand on the already mostly healed tentacle, he guided it back to his mouth.

Obi-wan took that as permission to resume his ministrations on Jango’s ass, the tentacles slicking up and beginning to press inside. Jango moaned around the tentacle in his mouth. In general he didn’t get off on being penetrated, but whatever was easing the passage made his every nerve light up. Raking his teeth to reopen the cuts, he lavished his tongue on them, lapping up the oozing liquid.

Obi-wan clenched down as Jango played with the tentacle in his mouth. It was always pleasurable, when he fed with the tentacles, but Jango cutting them open and lapping at the ooze and damn near suckling it hit something primal inside.

Grabbing his hands, Obi-wan placed Jango’s hands on his hips. “Fuck me hard; I wanna see if I bruise.” He ordered, undulating a tentacle against Jango’s prostate.

Jango bit down hard on the tentacle in his mouth, past pleasurable pain into true hurt, and growled, making something inside Obi-wan roll over and present his belly. Tightening his grip to the point his nails changed into claws and drew pinpricks of blood, Jango began thrusting fast and hard, faster and harder than any average humanoid could. Obi-wan spread his legs wider, bordering on unnatural flexibility, and managed to toss his legs over Jango’s forearms. Jango worried at the tentacle in his mouth, opening more small buts and then sucking the pain and the ooze away. Both tentacles were in Jango’s ass now, alternating hits on his prostate as Obi-wan writhed underneath him. Obi-wan felt dizzy with pleasure in a way he hadn’t felt since his first fumblings with Quinlan, where they first learned about their bodies. (Quinlan is a respected Master now, training a third padawan, his dreadlocks grey while Obi-wan still looks almost as young as he had back when they were both padawans)

Panting, he managed to pull Jango’s head down enough to kiss him, thrusting in his mouth almost the same way as the tentacle, encouraging Jango to nip at his tongue and suck on that too. Sooner than he thought, Obi-wan felt that familiar buzzing in his body that said not only was he near orgasm, he was about to consume the majority of his meal. “Jango,” He whispered against his lips. Jango’s thrusts, which were already pounding his prostate analogue, somehow manage to pound even harder than he had been. With Jango sucking at an extra deep cut on his tentacle, he tossed all the pleasure he was feeling within to the Force. Not caring what would happen next, Obi-wan clenched down onto Jango as his vision whited out.

With one last thrust Jango followed Obi-wan into orgasm, his eyes rolling back at how fucking delicious Obi’s orgasm was. The tentacles had all contracted around his limbs to near pain, before all of them went limp and fell away, even the ones in his ass and in his mouth. Obi himself, however, has passed out. Carefully, Jango shifted them so he could hold Obi to his chest, Obi letting out a low, subvocal whine when his cock slipped out.

Stroking Obi’s back, Jango watched the tentacles sort…it wasn’t fading, it…Jango gave up thinking of an accurate description and settled on ‘vanished’.

Craning his neck, he realized the room was trashed, and not in the way he usually trashed it. Probably some Force osik, if the rumors about the being that wiped out Kyr’tsad having once been jetii were true.

Sometime later, Obi stirred. “…mmm…” Stretching in a way that hinted at his true nature, he opened his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I haven’t eaten that good since I slaughtered Kyr’tsad.” He said with a smirk.

“Well I’ve never been on a rampage but you were the best meal I can recall.” Jango returned the smirk. “Do we have room for dessert?”

Obi’s smirk widened into a grin. “Toss the Do Not Disturb sign out on the door and I’ll be delighted to have dessert.”

Matching the grin, Jango got up to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm probably going to Hell.


End file.
